The Gathering
Story Charmcaster: It’s a wreck. (John, Charmcaster, Hex and Argit are in the forest, looking at Argit’s destroyed ship, covered in moss and ivy.) Argit: Yep. This is my ship. It’s all yours, as long as you promise to never, ever, ever return. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got servants to order around. (Argit leaves them, walking proudly.) Hex: He’s no better than Adwaita. John: Right now, that’s not the problem. Charmcaster: How are we going to get this thing to work? John: A little elbow grease. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! (Jury Rigg starts rapidly working on the ship, repairing it and tearing off the moss and ivy at the same time. In a matter of moments, the ship was repaired, and Jury Rigg reverts.) John: Just like that. Let’s go. (The three get in the ship, and they take off. The ship is flying close to the water, to avoid being detected.) Charmcaster: How long until your reinforcements get here? John: Too long. And it won’t be much when it gets here. We need something else. (John then sees a communication device.) And I think I know just the guy. (He gets on the communicator.) Sunder: Argit! You’ve got some nerve calling me. You better be ready to pay up, or I’ll kill you. You’ve had this coming for a long time, Argit, and I’ll be glad to be the one to do it. John: Are you done yet, Sunder? Sunder: John? What are you doing with Argit? John: I’m not. He gave me his ship. Sunder: So you know where he is. Tell me, so I can shake him for my money. John: How about you take his ship? I won’t need it once it gets me to the mainland. Sunder: Hm. Good enough for me. Open up a teleporting frequency. I’ll be right there. John: What about the Crystal Mercenaries? Sunder: I’m not with them anymore. I prefer to work alone. John: Ah. The frequency is open. Sunder: Be right there. (Sunder then teleports onboard the ship.) Charmcaster: Whoa! Sunder: Whoa yourself. What happened to Gwen and Kevin? John: Forget that. You’ve got your right arm back! Sunder: Yep. I did a high paying job for Azmuth, and he repaired me by genetically recreating my arm. This isn’t a robot arm, but my own flesh and blood. John: Really? (John then stops, as if realizing something.) Did someone else ask who repaired your arm? Sunder: Now that you mention it, Gwen and Kevin asked me about this, saying that they had someone who lost their arm. I sorta assumed it was you. John: No. It was most likely Phantom. I destroyed his left arm in our last encounter. See, Phantom has taken over Earth, Gwen and Kevin as well. I’m still a criminal to the Plumbers, and there is no one else on Earth I can count on. Sunder: What do you want me to do? John: Fight with us. Sunder: (Sighs) Alright. Hex: Just like that? Sunder: I’ve known and fought alongside John for a long time now, and I know that I can trust him with my back, and that he only calls me for the craziest of jobs. John: What’s more, you owe me one for a change. Sunder: (Shrugs shoulders) That too. John: Either way, thank you. End Scene Argit’s ship lands near Area 51, and the group disembarks. Hex: What are we doing here? John: Wes sent me these coordinates, and this is where we’ll meet with our reinforcements. (Then, dimension holes open up, and they are surrounded by Computron’s minions.) Charmcaster: What are these? John: Computron’s minions. Which means you’re here, right Computron! Computron: Correct. (Computron appears, on a nearby hill, watching them.) You will now be exterminated. John: How does Phantom keep tracking my location? Voice: The Master’s power is greater than you could ever imagine. (A figure comes out from behind Computron, and John gasps. It was Pierce, his skin zombie blue.) John: Pierce? That’s, that’s impossible. Pierce: Is it? As I just said, you underestimate the Master. Sunder: Who’s this guy? John: He used to be a Plumber, when he was alive. Sunder: Wait, that guy’s dead? How did this Phantom bring back the dead? (Charmcaster turns her head away, ashamed.) John: Don’t know. I’ll be sure to ask Phantom before I kill him. Computron: Destroy them. (Computron’s minions advance, and John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Diamondhead swings his arms up, creating a crystal wall surrounding them.) Computron’s minions fire lasers at the crystal wall, which reflect off, the lasers hitting themselves. Sunder on his glider flies up over the crystal, firing lasers from his axe. Diamondhead phases through the crystal wall, slashing at a robot with his blade hand. Charmcaster and Hex float out, and fire mana blasts at the robots, destroying them. Diamondhead shoots crystal shards, destroying several robots, but more and more keep coming. Diamondhead: This isn’t going well. Guys! Hide behind a shield! (Hits Omnitrix) AmpFibian: AmpFibian! (Hex uses his staff, and encompasses the three of them in a mana shield. AmpFibian releases a powerful stream of lightning, shocking all of the robots, destroying them.) Pierce: Looks like we’ve lost today. Computron: We can still exterminate them. Pierce: No. Master’s orders were quite clear. Let’s pull back. (The two then disappear.) AmpFibian: That was easier than expected. (The others land on the ground.) Charmcaster: That wasn’t even entertaining. Now what? (AmpFibian reverts.) John: We wait. End Scene Sometime later, a small Plumber ship lands. Tack, Eddy and Lucy comes off the ship, and the ship then takes off again. John: Guys! It’s good to see you again. Tack: General John! It’s an honor to see you again. Eddy: When Magister Wes said that you needed help, I was surprised. John: Yeah. Gwen and Kevin have been taken, as have the rest of Earth’s inhabitants. Lucy: Doesn’t matter. Now it’s my turn to help you out, as you helped me. John: Good to know you made it back into the Plumbers. Lucy: Yes sir! General Tack has been very kind. Charmcaster: These are our reinforcements? John: Hey! I’ve fought with all three of them before, and I’d rather have these guys alone than any assortment of Plumbers. Huh. (John then starts to laugh, and everyone just stares at him.) Just like before, 7 of us. Tack: Just like when? John: Hm, maybe it’s time to take this to Phantom. Characters *John Smith *Charmcaster *Hex *Sunder (first re-appearance) *Tack (first re-appearance) *Eddy (first re-appearance) *Lucy Mann (first re-appearance) *Argit Villains *Pierce Wheels (first re-appearance) *Computron (first re-appearance) *Computron's Minions (first re-appearance) Aliens *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) Trivia *Pierce has been revived. *John gets a team of seven, just like in MÄR Heaven. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc